


Bez urazy

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [3]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Friendship, Overprotective, Smuga & Tadek jako duet, kilka scenek z sagi, mordobicie pełną gębą, nic do ciebie nie mam pobiłem cię przez przypadek, pierwsze spotkanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Na przestrzeni lat Tadek i Smuga z nieznajomych, którzy czasami z bólem się tolerowali, stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, razem rozpętującymi sobie rewolucję w Boliwii.Jak jednak mogłoby wyglądać ich pierwsze spotkanie, skoro w pierwszym tomie jakoś nieszczególnie się lubili?Luźna interpretacja początków pięknej relacji, której rozwoju pozbawiono nas w sadze, (bo przecież to tylko bohaterowie drugoplanowi), czego nie potrafię przeboleć.
Relationships: Tadeusz Nowicki & Jan Smuga
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Kudos: 1





	Bez urazy

Brudna portowa speluna pachniała spalonym żarciem, potem, brudem, krwią i tymi wszystkimi okrętowymi smarami, których na dobrą sprawę to może jednak lepiej nie wiedzieć, z czego są zrobione. Duchota tytoniowego dymu, spalenizny i zbyt wielu zbyt rzadko myjących się ludzi w zbyt małym pomieszczeniu, uderzała prosto w gardło, zatykając je brutalnie.  
W pierwszym odruchu wycofałby się stąd jak najdalej. Trzy razy dopytywał się informatora, czy to na pewno właściwy adres, gdy podano mu go razem z nazwą lokalu.  
„Pod rudą flądrą”  
Niefortunna nazwa. Szyld zdobił rysunek, który przy ogromnej dozie dobrej woli można by zrozumieć jako podobiznę flądry, ale bardziej zdechłej przed miesiącem, niż rudej.   
Ale no dobrze, już dobrze, bez kpin.  
Odetchnął głęboko i wsunął się głębiej w ciżbę ludzką, szukając zejścia do piwnic, gdzie miał nadzieję szybko i bezboleśnie odszukać nieswoją zgubę.

_„Tadek ruszył na morze. Tyle wiem. Wymieniliśmy z pięć listów. No i raz go widziałem we Francji, pamiętasz? Tak to nie wiem, gdzie się podziewa.”_

Dowiedział się. Uruchomił kontakty i zajęło mu raptem pół roku, by odszukać pana Nowickiego w tym szerokim świecie, namierzyć jego lokalizację i wybrać się z wizytą informacyjną.   
Andrzej chciał płynąć z nim, ale uległ argumentom i został w Londynie. To by dopiero artystycznie zawalili sprawę, jakby dał się aresztować we Włoszech pół roku przed planowanym odebraniem Tomka z Warszawy. Nie protestował długo i Smuga sam popłynął, by przekazać wieści Tadkowi, o którym wiedział niewiele, ale miał nadzieję, że owe niewiele jest dość znaczące i co za tym idzie, w zupełności wystarczy. 

_„Tadek przyczaił się, wmieszał się w tłum. Pamiętaj, że szukasz kogoś, kto dwa razy przekradł się przez granicę jako łącznik.”_

Tak, ta knajpa wydawała się w gruncie rzeczy genialnym miejscem na ukrycie się czy pozostanie anonimowym. Tutaj nikt nie rozmawiał z mundurowymi, nikt nie pytał o dokumenty. Nawet by się cieszył z wyboru tego miejsca, gdyby nie fakt, że nocami toczono tutaj nielegalne walki pięściarskie…   
Ta… im dłużej o tym myślał, im więcej zapitych, czerwonych gęb widział wokół siebie, tym bardziej pewny był, że niestety chyba już wie, gdzie najłatwiej będzie mu znaleźć Nowickiego.

_„Tadek jest wyższy do ciebie, jest… hm… dobrze, inaczej… wyobraź sobie największego człowieka, szerokiego w barach, z którym nigdy byś nie chciał walczyć. To Tadek.”_

Tak.  
To był Tadek.  
Stojąc przed olbrzymem, którego na arenie walk zwano „Niedźwiedziem”, Smuga nie miał cienia wątpliwości. Ten typ samym wyglądem odstraszał napastników.   
Jasne włosy, zgadza się, oczy też.   
Dobry Panie, przecież on musiał mieć siłę goryla!

Gdyby sprawa dotyczyła przyjacielskiej wymiany widokówek, Smuga – jak każdy inteligentny człowiek – poczekałby po prostu przed karczmą, aż marynarz wyszedłby na ulicę, zagadał do niego i zwiał krótko po przekazaniu informacji.  
Ale szanowny pan Tadeusz był sprytnym uciekinierem politycznym i zadbał, by nikt nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć.  
Zasady były proste. On cię nie zna, czyli masz do niego jakąś sprawę. Chcesz pogadać? No stary, źle trafiłeś, żeby gadać, musisz przeżyć walkę. Wielu pękało na starcie. I Smuga ani odrobinę im się nie dziwił.  
\- Żeś jest uparty gagatek – zaśmiał się tubalnie marynarz, rozgrzewając ramiona.  
To prawda, Jan Smuga był uparty. Bywał też nazywany gagatkiem. Ale w tamtej chwili, gdyby tylko istniała jakaś inna opcja, wyszedłby z koła utworzonego przez zwarty tłum gapiów, bo nawet jego nadstawianie karku miało jakieś granice.  
Ale nie istniała…  
Więc potulnie ruszył na rzeź, mając nadzieję, że choć część zębów mu oszczędzą.  
Walka bez rękawic, bez żadnej ochrony głowy, bez sędziego. Do czasu aż jeden odklepie, albo po prostu wykituje. Cudnie.  
Tłum zamarł w wyczekiwaniu, gdy dwie sylwetki zaczęły krążyć wokół siebie po małym kole… oceniając się nawzajem spojrzeniami i krytycznie porównując swoje możliwości.

_„Jest szybki, silny i cholernie spostrzegawczy.”_

Silny?  
_Silny?_  
Gdy Smuga zebrał pierwszy cios, wyprowadzony na próbę w ramię, miał wrażenie, jakby go staranował rozpędzony koń.  
Cholerny Andrzej i jego niedomówienia!  
Momentalnie jego taktyka walki z „niech się zmęczy, bo jest większy, więc szybciej się wykończy, wtedy go załatwię”, ewoluowała do „tylko nie dać się zabić”.  
Jedyne, co mógł zrobić w swym godnym pożałowania położeniu, to chronić głowę i brzuch i pracować nogami.   
Nowicki był szybki, był diabelnie szybki i nieproporcjonalnie zwinny względem swojej masy. No po prostu perfekcyjny człowiek do walki w ręcz. Cudnie po raz drugi.  
Przez minutę walki unikał konfrontacji, uchylał się, blokował ciosy. Mimo to nie wyłapał w oczach Nowickiego rozwścieczenia czy irytacji. Może lekkie znużenie, może nawet politowanie.  
Tadek wiedział, że wygra.   
Był jakiś spokój w jego ruchach, jakieś płynne, bezbłędne wyważenie każdego ruchu, by nie tracić sił.  
I w połowie walki, ledwo czując własne żebra i średnio cokolwiek widząc przez krew z rozwalonego łuku brwiowego, Smuga uznał, że podziwia marynarza. Tadek ani na chwilę nie stracił tego spokoju, nie dał się ponieść furii, nie zaczął okładać przeciwnika na oślep. Każdy cios był wyrachowany, miażdżący, celny.  
Zdołał uniknąć ciosu w przeponę, przerzucił się nad nim, lądując jednak od razu na ziemi, ścięty brutalnym hakiem w twarz.  
Plując krwią, powoli uniósł się z brudnych dech. Widownia szalała z uciechy, krzykami zagrzewając faworyta do walki.   
Świat chwiał się wokoło, czarne plamy zasnuwały oczy.   
Sękata dłoń pojawiła się w polu widzenia.  
\- Masz dość, brachu?  
Pokręcił głową ciężko, wyprostował się, skulił obręcz barkową, kryjąc poobijaną głowę w gardzie. Ciepła krew kapała mu z ust, nosa, skroni…  
Tadek skrzywił się lekko, pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Pewny jesteś?  
Wiedział, że wygrał. Oberwał może z pięć razy od Smugi, ani raz nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. Ot, rozbity nos czy podbite oko. Nic więcej. Nie było szans, by przegrał bójkę.  
Głęboki wdech, haust powietrza poruszył żebrami i palący ból przeszył go na wylot. Cudownie, czyli poszło mu przynajmniej jedno żebro.   
Spiął mięśnie, skoncentrował resztki sił i skinął odrobinę głową.  
Nowicki uśmiechnął się ponuro na ten widok. Przyjął na powrót pozycję, unosząc ramiona przed siebie. Wydawał się wręcz zasępiony uporem przeciwnika.  
\- Nie wiesz, kiedy sobie odpuścić…  
Tutaj też miał rację.  
Poczekał, aż Smuga zbliży się o krok. Potem błyskawicznie grzmotnął go w żebra. Ale tym razem cios nie rzucił nim na deski. Smuga uchylił się, wykręcił i całym ciężarem podbił nogi Nowickiego, wywracając go na ziemię w miażdżącym duszeniu.  
Dostał od razu w brzuch, dwa krótkie ciosy. Potylica grzmotnęła go w twarz. Całe ogromne jestestwo marynarza przygniotło go do ziemi, odbierając oddech.  
\- Andrzej… jest… w Londynie… druga sobota miesiąca, dworzec centralny. Kontakt… - wykrztusił po polsku przez zęby, gdy dotarło do niego, że jego duszenie słabnie i zaraz skończy na ziemi jako krwawa miazga.  
Nowicki urwał cios, wymierzony w brzuch przeciwnika.  
Trzy klepnięcia o deski.  
Po raz pierwszy od jakichś dziesięciu lat, Smuga poddał się podczas walki w ręcz. Ciężko łapiąc oddech, przez chwilę jeszcze leżał na zbrukanej krwią ziemi, nim nabrał siły na tyle, by podnieść się do siadu.   
Tylko po to, by napotkać lodowate, groźne spojrzenie. Marynarz kucnął przed nim, ocenił pobitą twarz spojrzeniem.  
\- Za pięć minut przed wejściem – szepnął sucho po polsku, wyciągając ku niemu rękę.  
Smuga pomoc przyjął nie tyle z przyzwoitości, co dlatego, że po ciosie w twarz tyłem głowy Nowickiego, cały świat wokoło wydawał się być zasnuty mgłą, szumiał i wyginał się w rytm uderzeń serca. Zajarzył jednak, co mu powiedziano.  
Z trudem opanowując chybotanie świata, przebił się przez tłum do wyjścia. Zimne nocne powietrze nieco otrzeźwiło wstrząśnięty wciąż umysł. Skulił się przy murze, powoli normując oddech.  
Co za cholerny Goliat!  
Otarł krew z twarzy, ostrożnie sprawdził pulsujący bólem lewy bok. Jak nic jedno żebro poszło. Nie zdążył jednak nawet opatrzyć głowy, gdy z knajpy wysunął się Nowicki.  
Od razu ocenił pobitego nieznajomego wzrokiem. Wskazał dłonią ciemny zaułek ulicy. Smuga machinalnie pokiwał głową, choć po tym, czego właśnie sam bardzo boleśnie dowiedział się o przyjacielu Andrzeja, wolałby nie łazić z nim sam w takie miejsca.  
\- Coś ty za jeden? – warknął groźnie Nowicki, gdy tylko zniknęli w mroku uliczki.  
Smuga oparł się o ścianę budynku, powoli nabrał więcej powietrza i wyjaśnił:  
\- Andrzej przysłał mnie z wiadomością, że zamierza zabrać syna z Warszawy i jeśli jesteś zainteresowany…  
Nie dokończył.  
Marynarz skrócił dystans między nimi, niemal dociskając go sobą do muru. I w tamtej chwili podróżnik pożałował, że oparł się o tę cholerną ścianę, bo teraz nie miał jak się cofnąć.  
\- Czemu mam ci wierzyć? – syknął szeptem Tadek.  
\- Wiem o tobie dość wiele, by…  
\- By udowodnić, żeś jednym z dwojga, szpiclem albo kurierem. Na kuriera pan nie wyglądasz!  
Usiłując nie sięgnąć do pasa po nóż, Smuga powoli podjął:  
\- Andrzej jest w Londynie. Nie mógł cię znaleźć i…  
\- Czemu. Mam. Ci. Wierzyć? – wyskandowano mu gniewnym szeptem prosto w twarz.  
\- Mam list od niego w kurtce.  
Nie zdążył sięgnąć. Dociśnięto go za bark do ściany, jednocześnie wprawnym ruchem przeszukując kieszenie.   
Szlag.  
Nowicki znalazł od razu wszystkie trzy podrobione paszporty, rewolwer, nóż sprężynowy, kompas i zapałki. Uniósł znacząco brwi, wskazując dokumenty.  
\- W angielskim paszporcie jest list – Smuga nie walczył z ciężkim łapskiem, wduszającym go w ścianę.  
\- A w niemieckim telegram od mendy z policji?  
\- Nie jestem agentem.  
\- Dokładnie to powiedziałby agent.  
\- Panie Nowicki… - znów nie dokończył, Tadek nagle spojrzał na niego zdumiony, ale błyskawicznie szok ustąpił miejsca gniewowi.  
Smuga nie zdążył zaprotestować. Brutalne duszenie niemal oderwało mu nogi od ziemi, unosząc przy ścianie.  
\- Docisnęliście Andrzeja, tak? – wywarczał Tadek z furią – Co mu zrobiliście? Jeśli którykolwiek z was, skurwiele, tknął jego albo to dziecko, to wam wątroby wyrżnę i każę je zeżreć!!  
Smuga szarpnął się odruchowo, usiłował ciosem w brzuch marynarza osłabić duszenie, ale ruch był na tyle wprawny, że Tadek pozostawał w bezpiecznej odległości.  
\- List – wydusił, usiłując odepchnąć od siebie wielkie dłonie – List… przeczytaj…  
Tadek zawahał się. Zerknął na kopertę. A potem puścił obcego.  
Miał dość czasu, by otworzyć list i zerknąć na pierwsze zdania, gdy Smuga zgiął się, dławiąc oddechem i kaszląc niemal do wyplucia płuc.   
Przeczytał dwie linijki. Z lekkim zmieszaniem spojrzał na niego, doczytał do połowy, nim uznał powoli:  
\- Głupio wyszło…  
Smuga otarł twarz z krwi, uniósł na niego zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Przeczytałeś? - wychrypiał, rozcierając gardło.  
\- Czytam – marynarz zerknął na niego, porównał go z opisem zawartym w liście, pokiwał z namysłem głową – Czyli chyba nie kłamiecie…  
Smuga miał ochotę mu przywalić, gdy usłyszał zdziwienie w tym tonie, bez śladu skruchy czy choćby speszenia. Powoli pokiwał obolałą głową.   
\- Żyjecie? – nagle zainteresował się marynarz, gdy skończył list.  
Smuga posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał dobroduszne klepnięcie w obolałe ramię.  
\- No nie boczcie się. Bez urazy, ale wyglądaliście podejrzanie, panie…  
\- Smuga.  
\- Nowicki, miło mi.  
Na ówczesną chwilę Smuga nie mógł szczerze powiedzieć tego samego, gdy mocno uściśnięto mu dłoń.   
Za to szczerze współczuł każdemu, kto kiedykolwiek stanął do walki z bosmanem Nowickim.

Gdy w afrykańskim buszu zerknął na wyraźnie zmęczonego Tadka, pobitego i pokrwawionego, od razu do głowy przyszło mu tylko jedno:  
\- Czy Castanedo żyje?  
\- Nie jestem mordercą, panie Smuga! – oburzył się Nowicki, rzucając mu szybkie spojrzenie.  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli…   
Na ułamek sekundy ich oczy się spotkały. Marynarz zrozumiał, ciężko pokiwał głową.  
\- Żyje. Odpuściłem mu.  
Smuga skwitował to krótkim ruchem głowy. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że dla niego lepiej by było, gdyby ten jeden raz Tadek nie odpuścił i dokończył dzieła, skręcając handlarzowi niewolników kark. Jeszcze nie wiedział wtedy tego nikt…

Dlatego, gdy noc zapadła nad obozem, gdy wieść o straszliwym podejrzeniu przeszła już do wszystkich z ust do ust, Tadek wysunął się do namiotu rannego.  
Smuga uniósł głowę, ze znużeniem w głosie mruknął na powitanie:  
\- Nie umarłem i nie umrę, dajcie ludzie spokój.  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi – marynarz zawahał się w wejściu.  
Pytające spojrzenie utkwiło się w nim od razu.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, co ta żmija zamierza, ukatrupiłbym go – oznajmił stanowczo Tadek – Gdybym tylko wiedział… nie wstałby już wtedy z podłogi. Chciałem, żebyś pan to wiedział.  
Smuga powoli skinął mu głową.  
\- Wiem, bosmanie. Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem.  
\- Głupio wyszło… ja jego za Samba, a on was… - Nowicki wyraźnie posępnie wstrząsnął głową – To mnie powinien był chlastać zatrutym nożem, nie was…  
\- Akurat byłem pod ręką – uśmiechnął się gorzko podróżnik, ale szybko dodał, już ze spokojem – To nie twoja wina, bosmanie, nie przejmuj się tym. Zrobiłeś swoje i nikogo to nie dziwi.  
I wtedy po raz pierwszy Tadek miał wrażenie, że choć na dobrą sprawę dotychczas łączyła ich ze sobą tylko osoba Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, wcale nie musi tak pozostać. Że z czasem mogą i oni dwaj stać się sobie bliscy…

Po raz drugi miał takie odczucie, gdy spojrzał w twarz Castaneda. Nie musiał myśleć. Nie musiał się zastanawiać.  
Władował w niego cały magazynek, celując w brzuch.   
By chronić obóz, to też.  
Ale do tego wystarczyłaby jedna kula.  
Resztę Castanedo otrzymał za Smugę. Za to, co mu zrobił. I Tadek nie czuł się źle, gdy patrzył na okrwawione ciało, które bezwładnie upadło na ziemię, tocząc się w dół po kamieniach.  
Zrobił, co należało.  
I czuł, że gdyby role się odwróciły, Smuga zabiłby to bydle bez sekundy wahania czy żalu.  
Bo tak należało…

Jeden Tadek nie miał wtedy broni z nich trzech. I to właśnie on rzucił się na goryla z nożem w dłoni, ledwie wyłapał, że Smuga nie unosi karabinu do ramienia… że tylko krzyczy do Tomka, wysuwając się przed niego, by zasłonić go przed atakiem.  
I Tadek naprawdę miał gdzieś, czemu Smuga nie strzelał.  
Zrobił swoje, a dopiero potem mógł pytać, co się dzieje.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem, jak ktoś rzuca się z nożem na goryla…  
Nowicki posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- No to już żeś pan widział.   
Wyłapał szczery, mały uśmiech. Smuga skinął głową.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że więcej nie zobaczę…  
\- Jeśli żaden goryl nie będzie próbował zeżreć mi przyjaciół, to ja do nich osobiście nic nie mam.

To chyba był przełom. Chyba w Afryce właśnie uznał, że w sumie czemu nie miałby dać temu dziwnemu, wycofanemu podróżnikowi szansy.

Co z tego, że na powitanie obił mu mordę, przecież to było już dwa lata wcześniej! No czasy się zmieniają, prawda?

****

Duszący się krwią, Pedro Alvarez runął na deski opery w Manaos. Silna dłoń brutalnie przygwoździła go do ziemi, miażdżąc krtań.   
W dłoni Nowickiego zabłysł nóż. Jego oczy lśniły najczystszym gniewem, gdy pochylił się, niemal wypluwając z siebie słowa:  
\- Gdzie. Jest. Smuga?   
Alvarez mógł się wić i wyrywać, ile chciał, kapitan trzymał go pewnie, bez cienia litości w głosie podjął:  
\- Gdzie on jest? Co z nim zrobiłeś?   
\- Ja nic…  
\- Przypomnij sobie lepiej, albo rozpruję ci brzuch! Żarty się skończyły! – warknął Tadek – Zacząłeś ze Smugą, zacząłeś ze mną! A ja cię zaszlachtuję, gwarantuję, jeśli mi za pięć sekund nie powiesz, co do cholery zrobiłeś mojemu bratu, JASNE?!  
\- List!! – wrzasnął Alvarez z rozpaczą – W marynarce… list… ja nie wiem, nic nie wiem…   
Tadek poluzował duszenie, ale za to profilaktycznie docisnął go kolanem za brzuch do ziemi.  
\- Tomku! – rzucił po polsku – Sprawdź no jego kapotę, czy nie ma w niej listu jakiegoś.  
Szary na twarzy młodzieniec rzucił się do przewieszonej pod sceną marynarki, nawet nie próbując kłócić się z przyjacielem o metody przesłuchiwania potencjalnych wrogów.  
Tadek naświetlił mu to przecież jasno i klarownie, gdy padły nieśmiałe pytania o konieczność bójki:  
\- Brachu, Smuga nie darowałby nikomu, gdyby nam się coś stało.  
I Nowicki to wiedział, i nie byłoby mu ciężko na duszy, gdyby tamtej nocy wycisnął siłą z Alvareza wieści o zaginionym podróżniku.  
Ale szczęśliwie list ocalił tamtemu skórę.  
Tadek wysłuchał jego treści z marsową miną, nie puszczając jednak przeciwnika z ziemi. Posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Czemuś nie gadał od razu? – prychnął, wstając z niego.  
Alvarez zbyt się go bał, by się kłócić, przepraszał i tłumaczył się gorliwie, wciąż zarzekając się, że jako żywo, nie przyłożył ręki do zaginięcia senora Smugi i wręcz mu przykro, że ten zniknął.   
Przykro to mu było na pewno, zważywszy, jak ciężkie baty dostał od marynarza.  
Nowicki wysłuchał monologu, pokiwał głową i uznał:  
\- No dobrze, masz szczęście.  
Tomek tylko słabo skinął głową.   
Zbierając się z ziemi, Pedro Alvarez uznał, że naprawdę nie chce być w skórze tego, kto w rzeczywistości pozbył się Smugi z Manaos.

Że też nikt ich nie uprzedził, że ten typ ma tak niebezpiecznych, nadopiekuńczych i bardzo zdeterminowanych przyjaciół.

Miałby na pewno znacznie mniej wrogów w mieście, gdyby wszyscy od początku byli świadomi istnienia pana kapitana Nowickiego.

\- Listy, listy – mruczał pod nosem Tadek, gdy wracali do domu pana Nixona przez spowite mrokiem uliczki miasta – Zawsze im się przypomni, jak już człowiek im niemal wyrwał serce.  
\- Zawsze? – spytał słabo Tomek.  
\- No jakby się zmówili! – kapitan zerknął na towarzysza, zawahał się, a potem dodał – Ach, bo ty zapewne nie wiesz, brachu, jak myśmy się z naszym Jankiem poznali…  
\- No… nie przypominam sobie, by mi to ktoś opowiedział – uznał powoli Tomek, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany – Ale co to ma do bicia kogoś?  
Nowicki uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i skwitował cicho:  
\- Ano, brachu, zaczęło się ciekawie… w pewnej paskudnie brudnej, zawszonej i pełnej podejrzanej menażerii knajpie w porcie. Knajpa się zwała chyba po jakiejś rybie, pamięć mnie zawodzi po jakiej, ale na pewno było to z jakąś rybą coś… 


End file.
